The Sleepover
by BLS91090
Summary: Side-story to "Chance of Luck". Kyle is invited for a sleepover at Sabrina's house, along with Asahi. Things will be quite interesting, indeed.


The call of summer birds could be heard echoing through the warm air. Flowers fluttered in the gentle breeze, enticing friendly bees to their nectar. The sun was shining brightly and inoffensively, offering the gift of life to Earth's creatures. Yes, a more beautiful day could not be asked for.

"Hey, kid! Get a move on, we got customers waitin'!" Here comes Itsuki's annoying demanding bark.

Kyle snapped out of his trance, staring out of the window in this small, cramped ramen shop. "Yes, sir, I'm on it." He shuffled lazily to the stock room to bring out some broth and filler ingredients. "Here ya go, boss."

"Cut those flaps off the boxes, how many times do I gotta tell ya?" Itsuki was busy working up the next batch, but he didn't need to look to know that some steps had been skipped.

"Oh, right." Kyle completed that task easily. "Okay, it's done."

"Kyle, help me out on the floor, now! I can't fill all these orders by myself!" Sabrina was filling in for Yuriko today, even though she was determined never to work here. "And make it snappy!"

"You're not the boss here. If you want me to help, you better ask nicely." Kyle knew that in the store, Sabrina had no more say than he did.

"F-fine, whatever. Would you come help me... _please_?" Sabrina struggled to get that last word out.

Kyle smirked slightly. "That's better." He was getting a decent amount of money working here, but the work was difficult. Nevertheless, it left him with some spending money every paycheck after taking care of bills, savings, and other expenses. He had to keep John from mooching off of him. But other than that, it's all good.

* * *

After the day had finally come to an end, Sabrina called Kyle over to see her. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Kyle wondered what it could be about, but he didn't object. "Uh... Sure."

Sabrina brought him into the bathroom and locked the door. "Good. Now...keep your voice down."

Understandably, Kyle was getting some weird ideas. "W-whoa, take it easy. Your dad's right outside, he would kill us if he found out!"

"Shh!" Sabrina shushed him. "I don't know how you discovered it, but in any case, that's why we're going to do it when he's not around."

Kyle wasn't planning on waiting around forever. 'Ah, screw it. He'll take too long anyway.' He was getting ready to reach out and grab Sabrina. "Come here babe. Consequences be damned!" He suddenly reached for her without regret. Seconds later, he felt his head being pounded several times with strong force.

"You FUCKING IDIOT! I'm talking about a SLEEPOVER!", Sabrina yelled at him. She then realized that she was being too loud, so she suddenly placed her hands over her mouth.

"Huh?" That wasn't at all what Kyle was expecting.

Sabrina's face got red and she looked away. "It was Asahi's idea, okay?" She was only telling half of the truth. "Uh...she started talking about how fun sleepovers are. I just...thought that, you know, maybe we could..." She trailed off.

"Oh, I get it." Finally, Kyle understood. "All right, that sounds like a plan."

"Good." Sabrina was noticeably relieved. "I'll call you later about the details. Now, wait until I distract my dad so you can leave without arousing any suspicion."

"Arousing, you say? That's what she sai-" Kyle was interrupted.

"If you finish that line, I'll destroy you." Sabrina would have none of that nonsense.

"No! Please!" Kyle knew it wasn't an empty threat.

"That's what I thought." Sabrina held her end of the deal, and Kyle did manage to duck out safe and sound.

* * *

Back at home, Kyle was relaxing on the couch, just chillin' and killin', you know the usual stuff. He was thinking back to the fight with Itsuki. 'Man, it's a good thing he forgot all that stuff. What was Sabrina thinking? He'd be twice as mad if he found out. I'd be dead for sure! Shit, that means I gotta be careful with this sleepover thing, too. She better have a plan."

As if on cue, the call of doom arrived. Kyle picked up his cell phone promptly. "You better have a plan."

"Of course I have one, don't be stupid." Sabrina was her usual self again. "Mom's been a little homesick lately. Literally. Dad's going to take her to her parents' place. It happens from time to time, she'll be better soon. That's tomorrow. We'll have some of the first day, but mostly it'll be..." She trailed off again.

Kyle filled in the rest. "The night?" There was a thump on the line, as if someone had dropped the phone on the other end.

"D-duh, you dolt! That's what I meant to say." Sabrina had rushed to pick the phone off of the ground. "A-anyway, just be ready by 6:00 PM and I'll come get you. Don't forget all the usual stuff. You're not that stupid I suppose, so you can figure it out. Bye." She hung up immediately.

'Hm...' Kyle was thinking about all the things that could happen with a couple of girls. 'Hehehehehe.' Then he remembered something important. 'Oh shit, I got nothin'!' He quickly threw some clothes on and went to buy a sleeping bag and travel kit for tomorrow.

The next day, the sleepover was nearing soon. Kyle had all the proper items for such an event, and he was pretty damn excited for what may happen later on. And at 6 pm, Kyle headed outside his house for Sabrina to pick him up, and she did so as promised without much aggression coming from her. This surprised Kyle, since he figured that she would throw some rude and nasty comments at him.

Once they arrived at Sabrina's house, they stepped out of the car, and Kyle spotted Asahi waving at them from the window. "Hey Kyle, I'm glad you could make it!"

Kyle blushed lightly. "It's no big deal, sleepover's are fun. So I figured that I might as well hang along."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as they entered the house. Once inside, Sabrina turned to Kyle to ask him a question. "If we end up watching a movie, which one would you like to see?"

Kyle blinked as he looked at her. "Um...let's see...I'm not sure, actually. Anything involving action, adventure or sci-fi is alright with me."

"Or porno's," Asahi added in, and she started to giggle.

"Wha! U-Uh...wait a sec, I never mentioned that!" Kyle looked extremely embarrassed.

Sabrina sighed and whacked Kyle on his head. "Let's not ruin this sleepover, okay?"

Kyle nodded slightly, and he sat down at the couch in the living room. The two girls decided to grab some food from the kitchen, and they soon returned to sit with Kyle.

Some time went by, and they didn't do very much, except for eat food and watch television. None of them wanted to play any video games, so that was out of the question. Also, Itsuki had to stay late at the ramen shop. And with Yuriko gone for the time being...it was only the three of them at the house.

"So..." Kyle pondered outloud. "We still haven't decided what to watch."

Sabrina brought up her choice. "Let's watch 'King of Battle'. There's lots of action and blood. You like those things, right?"

"Sure. But does Asahi?", Kyle asked.

Asahi shook her head. "No, please! I want to watch 'Magical Shoujo Pretty Deluxe 5!"

"Come on, we've seen that like a hundred times already. I haven't seen 'King of Battle' in a long time, I mean come on it's a classic!" Sabrina was insistent.

Kyle knew he would have to intervene. "Okay, so Sabrina wants battles and action. Asahi wants magical girls, and I want por-I mean uh...something else. So, how about all three?"

"What do you mean?," Asahi asked him, curious and expectant.

"Yeah, out with it already! What could you possibly have that we want?" Sabrina was skeptical.

'Hehe, I know a thing or two about a thing or two.' Kyle indeed was thinking of indecent things, but he pulled out a disc that he had brought with him. "I thought something like this might happen. This is one of my favorites, it's called 'Magical Ninja Queen Warriors 3: Unrated Magical Edition'."

"Um...eh?" Asahi didn't know what to make of that.

Sabrina had fallen off the couch, caught completely off guard. "Where the hell do you find these sick porno's of yours?"

'You don't wanna know,' Kyle thought to himself. He then cleared this throat to begin speaking again. "It's not a porno, honest! It has a little something for everyone!" He smiled deviously to himself. 'Especially for me, muahahaha.'

"Alright, whatever. Pop it in and let's watch this bitch." Sabrina was lying on her arm, bored.

Asahi was now getting suspicious as well. "I've seen every magical shoujo anime in the genre. I wonder why I haven't seen this one..."

"Shhhh, it's playing." Kyle popped a mouthful of the ol' exploded corn snacks and sat back to enjoy the show.

Voluptous women with jiggling T&A and various tentacled beasts were in no short supply. Nudity was gratuitous at points and barely covered at all other times. True, the two girls questioned the magical properties and armor qualities of fish-net leggings and garter belts, but surprisingly, they enjoyed the movie as well. It was one of those rare gems in the 'adult video' world that had a good plot. It seems that Kyle's tastes weren't so bad after all.

Asahi was the first one to say something after the movie was over. "That...was...awesome! So cool, I loved it!"

Sabrina hadn't fallen asleep or ripped the disc out from the player. She was quite pleased. "Hell yeah it was! That one scene where Slutty McSluttington choked out that pretentious dumbass between her legs was a pure win!"

Kyle had a sofa cushion on his lap, you know...to hide certain things. "Yep, there's lots of great scenes in this movie. I told you two that it was gonna be good!"

The girls didn't think anything of his concealing ways. Then, Asahi's stomach suddenly rumbled. "Oh no, how embarrassing! I may be a little hungry... I want dessert!"

"That sounds good, actually." Kyle would definitely say yes to some pudding, ice cream, or fruit yogurt. All three would do, actually. "Popcorn and light snacks can only do so much for my powerful stomach."

"On that, we can agree. Time to break out the good stuff." Sabrina retrieved the aforementioned goodies, plus something extra, too.

"All right! Hey, are those...?" Kyle took a look at a familiar box.

"Donuts!" Asahi jumped with joy. "I'll take the bavarion cream one, those are my favorite!"

"I call dibs on the jelly-filled. Give me one of those yogurts, too." Kyle got the items and did his best not to drool all over the place.

"That leaves me with some pudding and the sugar-coated donut." Sabrina alternated a spoonful of pudding with a bite of the donut.

Sabrina had finished first; she's a quick eater, indeed. Kyle had his fill now and he looked at Asahi. 'She probably couldn't eat it all. I could squeeze the remainder in.' His jaw dropped almost immediately.

"Mmm, thif cream if sho good!" Asahi was talking with her mouth full. She hadn't noticed that the thick, white cream had been dripping all over her ample assets and making for quite a sight.

"A-Asahi." Kyle held his tongue. He didn't want to say anything and ruin the enjoyable view. "Uh...nevermind." He laughed nervously.

"What?" Sabrina stuck her nose in the matter...literally. She had tripped on a donut box on the floor and she ended up landing face-first into Asahi's cream-covered breasts.

"Ah! Sabrina, w-wait! Don't!" Asahi squeezed down on her donut and squirted more cream out all over Sabrina. "Oh no, now the donut is ruined! Without the cream, it's just sweet bread."

Kyle was about to lose it by this point. "I can't hold it any longer, goddamnit!" He pounced on the two women and he started to lick all over their faces, taking up the cream. He really enjoyed the taste, since it was enhanced by the sweet taste of the girls' skin. He also decided to grab onto both of their breasts, squeezing them like there's no tomorrow.

"GET OFF US, YOU PIG!" Sabrina pushed him off harshly. "Ugh, what a total mess. You're an animal, Kyle!"

Asahi pouted. "Awww, no fun for Kyle? Oh well..." She then stood up. "I think I'll take a shower now."

"Yeah, me too." Sabrina was obviously going to shower with Asahi. Someone else, however, was not invited. "Kyle, don't you dare peek! You stay right here and don't move a muscle! I know how you are, you incontrollable filthy horndog!"

Kyle sighed and waved his hands in the air. "Whatever, just...whatever. Every guy in this situation would have done the same thing!" He sighed again as he watched the two girls' walk upstairs.

* * *

Several minutes later...

Water running, the bathroom occupied. Now is the time to strike.

Kyle was in position, having broken every single order Sabrina had just given him moments ago. 'All right, this is it.' He noticed the girls' clothes laid out near the hamper. His devious plan could now come to life. 'This will be most excellent. If it works out, that is.' Seconds later, the bathroom door suddenly opened with great force, and Kyle was violently pulled inside without warning.

"P-Please don't kill me! I wasn't going to do terrible things with your underwear or anything, I swear!" Kyle began apologizing profusely even before he realized what happened. He was lying on the floor, with his eyes closed tightly and his face showing great fear.

"I already told you, I know how you are." It was Sabrina standing over him, wearing a towel.

Asahi giggled as she stood next to Sabrina. She also had a towel. "Sorry, it was all a trick. We turned on the water and waited for you. Guess you won this bet, Sabrina!"

"...Bet? Ehh..wha?" Kyle slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was not going to be killed. "What did you bet?" He thought it was something more interesting than just mere money.

"Well," Sabrina began to explain, "If you did what you were told to do, we would have given you something very special afterwards." She then helped Kyle get back up. "_Very _special." She walked around him, like a predator circling its prey. "But, you didn't listen, of course. As I figured you would, you tried to get some action. What's about to happen now is all your fault, remember that." She smirked at him.

Asahi was now looking quite serious and not saying a word. She went over to the tub and she turned on the hot water. "It's time...to shower now." She smiled in a sexy way at Kyle.

Kyle blushed and he couldn't believe this. "Whoa...your... s-serious...? ...AWESOME!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't cause anymore trouble. Let's just have a good time." Sabrina then dropped her towel, and Asahi did the same as well. Kyle eyes widened, and the two girls helped him remove his clothes. Sabrina stepped in the shower first, with Asahi getting in next. Kyle was lucky that the tub was big enough to hold three people, so he stepped in next, closing the sliding door behind him.

"This is freakin' awesome!" Kyle leaned against the wall, looking at the two girls' and wondering what they would do next.

Asahi moved closer to him, wrapping her nice juciy tits around his cock. "How does that feel? You like that?"

"Ga-agh...A-ah...hell yeah!" Kyle moaned out in pleasure, and he blushed lightly.

Sabrina decided to press Kyle's cock in her tits well, so now Kyle's cock was being sandwiched by two pairs of tits on either side. "I won't lose to you, Asahi!"

Asahi became more bold. "You're on!"

It was now a competition, it seems. The girls didn't wait for Kyle to recover from the tremendous amounts of pleasure he was receiving. They moved their breasts even more and faster now.

"W-wait! Dammnit, let me-Whoa, slow down! I can't handle this...!" Kyle was moaning louder now, unable to take all this in at once.

"My breasts are better, right?", Asahi said as she giggled.

Sabrina felt somewhat insulted by this. She pressed harder against Kyle's cock. "Mine obviously have the firmness and the shape he likes."

Kyle was now panting and his eyes were closed tightly. "I...I...a-ahhh...I gahhh..!"

Asahi countered, verbally and physically. "I have more than just size! Tell her, Kyle!" She pressed even harder and she moved faster than before.

"Come on, Kyle! Answer us already! Damn you, DAMN YOU!" Sabrina pressed against him harder as well.

The ever-increasing ferocity in which the girls' moved their breasts left Kyle unable to respond coherently. "Too damn fast! I'm gonna...gahh grahhh...AHHHH, CUM! AHH-HNGGGHGHGHGH!" Kyle bursted out as he exploded from his cock.

Sabrina wiped some of the cum off her face. "Caught by surprise again... This is getting old."

"I still haven't finished yet..." Asahi was dying for her release. "You can go again, right Kyle?"

"I hahve at least one more in me, I think." Kyle closed his eyes and looked at the girls. He was really enjoying the nice hot water running down his body at this point.

"Your going to fuck me first, okay?" Sabrina moved closer to Kyle, and she grabbed his arms. She guided his hands to her breasts and made him squeeze them. "They are amazing, huh?"

"Ahhmm...they feel awesome," Kyle said as he kissed Sabrina's lips deeply. She kissed him back deeply and she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Asahi smiled as she moved over to Sabrina, and started to kiss her neck several times. "Mmm," Asahi moaned lightly against Sabrina's skin as she was kissing it.

"Aahh A-Asahi mm...that feels great!" Sabrina moaned out and she started to suck on Kyle's tongue in their deep kiss. She then grabbed Kyle's hard cock and guided it inside her wet, tight pussy. "Mmmmm Kyle...oh wow...you're so big..."

Kyle gasped as Sabrina's pussy tightened around his cock. "Ahhh...ah jezz..gagahhh..." Kyle moaned and he couldn't really say anything. He started to thrust as hard as he could, but slowly. He wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist while he fucked her.

Asahi kissed both Kyle and Sabrina around their bodies, switching back and forth while they were fucking.

Eventually, Kyle was nearing his limit. I'm gonna...gahh...cum...soon," Kyle moaned out as she continued to pound Sabrina. "It's too g-good...gaahhh..."

"Good, cum inside me! Fill up my pussy!" Sabrina yelled in pleasure as she put her hands ontop of Kyle's shoulders.

"AHHHH..GAHh...ahh...AHHH! OH SHIT!" Kyle's orgasm came again suddenly, and he started to shoot inside Sabrina's pussy. He was breathing heavily now.

"It's now turn now," Asahi said, kissing around Kyle's face. She squeezed his balls to get him hard again, and it did work. "You better have energy left, big boy."

"Ahh...for you...I always have energy," Kyle said softly, smiling some. He wrapped his arms around Asahi as he moved his cock inside her pussy. "O-oh god..oh god...it's a-amazzingg..."

Asahi giggled. "Of coure my pussy feels great!" She started to kiss his neck.

"Ahhhh ah jezz..." Kyle moaned and he started to thrust slowly inside Asahi. He was still breathing heavily and he almost felt like cumming already.

"Come on, faster, harder!" Asahi wasn't too pleased with how Kyle was going.

Sabrina stepped in and she started to help out. She squeezed Kyle's balls and that made him get some more energy. His balls seem to have magic powers, or something.

Kyle started thrusting in Asahi's pussy harder now, and he was soon speeding up as well. "Ahhhhh...its so good! Ahh...YESS!" Kyle was on fire now, not literally though. He started to cum inside Asahi's pussy, without warning. "GAHHAHHAHHAAA!"

Asahi giggled and she loved every second of this. "Good boy Kyle...cumming inside my pussy, huh?" She giggled even more and she started to kiss Kyle's lips. Sabrina kissed Kyle's neck and she massaged his whole body, pressing her breasts against his back.

Kyle was moaning softly at how good he was feeling at this moment. He didn't have anything left, and he slowly leaned down with his face landing in Asahi's tits. "I'm...finished."

The girls nodded and Asahi turned off the water. That was the last thing Kyle remembered happening, before he ended up taking a nap in Asahi's chest.

* * *

"...Where am I?" Kyle had awoken to find himself in Sabrina's room. "Oh yeah, I rememeber now. I guess I was a little too tired. I think we should watch another movie or something, since I bet it's not time for bed yet." He got up and noticed that the girls weren't in the room with him. "...Huh?"

Then, Sabrina walked into the room, and she had on different clothes. "Oh hey, Kyle. You sure were sleepy last night after our little session."

"...Last...night...eh? What's going on here?" Kyle was extremely confused.

"It's morning now, goofball. You slept last night until just now, and we didn't feel like waking you up. You looked pretty cute. Well, I mean uh...that's what Asahi said anyway." Sabrina blushed and looked away.

"...I can;t believe this! The sleepover is...over. Holy crap." Kyle looked at the clock next to Sabrina's bed, and it said "9:34 am".

"Yup, oh well. Maybe we'll do this again sometime, to make up for you not having even MORE fun than you already had," Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Fun, only for me? Well ...you two had fun, I'm sure of it." Kyle figured they had too.

"Well that's...uh...whatever, fine. We had fun too. Happy now?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Very happy. Plus, there was good pussy last night. I'm not complain' at all." Kyle started to laugh.

"Damn you...you...you pig!" Sabrina groped him and they started to wrestle.

END


End file.
